


Elephant's Child

by sapphireswimming



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Character Death, Family, Gen, Gen Work, One Shot, painful painful irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: The only thing Envy wanted was to kill Hohenheim of Light
Relationships: Envy & Van Hohenheim
Kudos: 2





	Elephant's Child

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8522124/3/At-the-End-of-All-Things
> 
> Title from _The Elephant's Child_ by Rudyard Kipling

He had come here, through the gate of Truth where he carved a path through the unyielding masses of faceless, nameless, voiceless, indentityless things in there and ordered them where to take him. To the other world the pipsqueak had talked about. To the one that housed Hohenheim of Light.

He had come here, he had hidden, he had searched.

He had finally found his prize. The one he had been looking for for the past 500 years.

The one who had given birth to him, the one who had killed him, the one who had created him.

The one he would destroy.

It didn't matter that he was taken by these petty humans and pinned to the wall. He could get out of here any time he wanted, but really, why would he want to leave when Hohenheim was here and they promised to bring the squirt too? He would have fun killing him again.

But for now, all he cared about was the figure already in his clutches. The man was literally in his mouth, impaled on long spikes of dragon ebony. Every time he moved, ground his jaws from side to side or slid his teeth up and down just to feel the squish of flesh against the spikes and reassure himself that the man was still there, the blood flowed hot and red into his mouth and down his throat, filling him with the lifeblood he wanted, needed. The life of the philosopher's stone, so much more potent when it was living instead of hard cold stone he had crawled through his life grinding his teeth on.

The man didn't seem to mind being there for now, even smiled and spoke to him until a snarl quieted him again.

He just didn't realize what was in store for him, didn't realize that he could die with one snap of his jaws? Didn't realize that he had centuries of abuse to make up for? That he, Envy, would take everything from Hohenheim that had been withheld?

But somehow, here at the end, he wasn't closing his jaws to take everything that had belonged to so many others. He was fighting to keep them open because that bastard was closing them himself, sacrificing himself for his other son, trying to make it up to the brat, still never caring for his firstborn.

He didn't know how it happened, but somehow the inhuman strength of a monster wanting to die won out over the lifelong plans of a dragon.

In the end, he wasn't the one who killed Hohenheim.

And it wasn't fair.


End file.
